


Desire Beyond Endurance

by Tefy



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Bottom/Uke!Gouenji, GouKi - Freeform, Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy timeline, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top/Seme!Kidou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tefy/pseuds/Tefy
Summary: This is a Gouenji x Kidou oneshot, probably around the GO Galaxy's timeline, since Kidou is Teikoku's coach, and Gouenji has blond hair without ponytail.This piece contains sensitive media with yaoi content, please be aware of that and don't read if you can't stand yaoi.





	Desire Beyond Endurance

This day was sure boring. Gouenji layed over their comfortable sofa, gazing with his eyes onto the cracky pattern of the ceiling. Kidou was too far away. He had to go to the Soccer who knows what conference, but the organizer could only serve him a single room, with only one bed. The two made their conclusion, the blond will stay at home, and going to reunion with his lover after 2-3 days. He played with his hair in his laziness, looking at his phone for a moment. Still no sign of text message. Gouenji sighed, while he unlocked his phone, opening the messages.

_'Kidou. When will you get home?'_

He waited impatiently for about 15 minutes, it looked like forever. But then the reply came, Gouenji viewing the message as fast as he never did so.

_'I'm sorry Love. I have to do the paperwork. I'm sitting here for 7 hours now.'_

_'I miss you.'_

_'I miss you too. But if everything goes as it supposed to, I will be home at 8 p.m.'_

Gouenji wanted to reply so badly, but he didn't know what to type.

Kidou couldn't focus on his work like that. He always focused onto his Shuuya, who waited him at home, far away. The coach ruffled his hair, looking onto the remained ones through his green glasses.

After 3 hours, it was 5 p.m.   
Kidou finally got rid of the papers, even if he just did the half of the content.

_'We are heading to the plane Love. You don't have to wait for long.'_

Gouenji waited for the moment when they will arrive. Suddenly the blond heard his phone vibrating, opening the message immediately. He couldn't help but smiled on his phone.

_'It almost killed me Kidou.'_

_'What?'_

_'The waiting.'_

_'I will be focus on you the whole night.'_

_'I hope. Love you.'_

_'Love you.'_

Kidou smiled. He waited way too long to see him again.

Gouenji's expression turned into a smirk as only 3 hours left. He could finally start what he wanted. He slowly got into the bathroom and made a bath. He knew Kidou had time now, and he needed to tease him to make his plan success. After a couple of minutes he undressed, getting into the hot bath with a growl. He took his phone out and smirked.

Not even a single moment passed, when he took a picture of his legs and opened the messages.

_'I'm having a hot bath Kidou-kun.'  
<download photo>_

Kidou took his phone out again, opening the image. His eyes widened from the sight, swallowing as his throat suddenly got sore. Gouenji was mesmerizing. Kidou felt uncomfortable on his seat, tossing a bit as he swallowed again. That bastard teased him on purpose.

_'Gouenji. You know how to tease me, don't you?'_

_'I thought you would like to know what I'm doing.'_

_'I_ _do_ _Love, but please don't kill me. It's hard for me to resist.'_

_'Why do you want to resist?'_

_'Because I'm not with you. Without you, every tiny little moment is breaking me apart, it takes forever and kills me from inside.'_

Gouenji smirked.

_'Right. I would like you here in that bath against me as well.'_

Kidou sighed in his pleasure. He needed him now, but he had to wait.

_'Stop it Shuuya.'_

_'Nah...You are so rude.'_

_'I'm not.'_

_'You are.'_

_'I just don't want to get insane, and you know it. Please stop or I won't get home alive.'_

_'Such a shame.'_

Kidou didn't reply.

Gouenji chuckled over the whole conversation, soon grabbing the razor to shave his legs. Kidou always liked when his skin was soft, and only his legs needed some correction. Finally, after he was done with everything, he went into their bedroom, looking at the cold bed with sorrowful eyes. But then his sadness faded as grabbed the cloth he had bought yesterday. A lingerie. Gouenji parted his lips as his desire rised. Today he wanted something else from his lover, but he knew he wouldn't share the same opinion. Kidou always cared for him, and even when he asked him to be rougher, he resisted. Gouenji wanted to make his head dizzy with lust, until he breakes and finally gets rougher. If he won't, the blond will tease him till death.

The time was already at 7 p.m. when Kidou texted again.

_'I will get home a bit earlier than 8 p.m. Love. We could avoid the traffic jam.'_

Gouenji went to his phone, his eyes widening in the surprisement and happiness.

_'Good. I can't wait much longer.'_

Kidou smiled. At least Gouenji was as inpatient as he himself.

Gouenji quickly put the lingerie on, it's lines and shape perfectly fitted to his body. He looked over himself in the mirror, feeling a bit embarrassed, but only Kidou will see him like that.

Soon Kidou got to their house, already too excited. These days full of impatience will fade now, as he went into the house.

"Love! I'm home!" -He yelled with a bit joy in his voice.

"Upstairs!" -The other shouted back.

Kidou smiled, he could hear his voice again. Slowly he climbed up on the stairs, searching with his eyes full of desire after his lover.

As Gouenji heard him, taking a deep breath as he opened the bedroom's door.

Kidou froze and swallowed, as he gazed onto him. His heart pounded rapidly as he slowly walked closer to the beautiful blond in front of him. He wore a lingerie...the black stockings suited his soft legs, the black lines over his skin, fitting onto it perfectly. It got Kidou turned on even more in a moment...

Gouenji smirked and stepped in front of him, starting to breath heavier.

Kidou, while he was still lost in the sight, slowly raised his chin. There were only milimeters between their faces, as Kidou sighed quietly, pushing against him a little.

Gouenji stood there silently, nuzzling a bit closer to his shoulder as he closed his eyes. Kidou's closeness could drive him insane, even if they didn't do anything so far. Just how he feels him that close. That scent. His hair, his eyes, his touch. His whole existence.

Kidou slowly moved both his hands onto his waist, feeling Gouenji's warmth. He went lower, grabbing his hips firmly.  
"Shuuya..." -He sighed into his ear

Gouenji didn't say anything just bit his bottom lip and moaned quietly.

Kidou kissed his ear and moved his hands onto his arse.  
"You...You are beautiful..." -He said, pulling his lover against him with a swift movement, making Gouenji fall a bit, right against him.

Gouenji moaned again, arching his back. The way he touched...nobody could have resist that.   
"Kidou..." -He panted and lifted the coach's shirt down at his neck, while he slowly moved forward. It made Kidou stumble back a bit, the two slowly going towards the wall. Gouenji nibbled on his skin, on that precious, soft skin of his. "I...I need you to do something for me..."

"Anything for you Love..." -Kidou carressed his skin...

-Gouenji lifted away, and looked at him with his sparkling eyes of lust.   
"I want you to be rougher tonight..."

Kidou's stopped for a moment.   
"I don't want to hurt you Shuuya."

"But...I want it."

"I'm sorry...I can't..." -Kidou sighed. He actually wanted that too. But knowing that it can easily damage him, it's setted, clearly a no.

"You know I'm not going to beg." -Gouenji stroked his left arm, slowly pushing Kidou backwards even more.

Kidou didn't say anything. All he could do was just to smile weakly and nervously.

Gouenji clenched his teeth as he saw how he made his mind up about it. He knew that he just doesn't want to hurt him. No matter how many times he told him that he himself wanted it as much as Teikoku's coach, still nothing. Fine then. He won't let it that easily.   
In a moment, Gouenji leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend slowly, but rough.

Kidou couldn't help just let out a muffled sound, accepting it glady. That familiar taste of the blond's mouth...he could finally taste it again.

Gouenji didn't stop, not even for a second. He grabbed Kidou's arms and pushed him back, as the wall wasn't too far away now.

Kidou growled as his back hit the wall, his hands folding around Gouenji's body.

Gouenji pushed his tongue into his mouth, as he completely pushed himself against his lover. He explored every bit of Kidou's mouth, humming. In the meanwhile their hips met, holding him in place firmly.

Kidou gasped out, breaking the kiss. He instinctively bucked his hips forward, while he turned his head sideways to pant with parted lips. His forehead was already started to get wet.

Gouenji smiled smugly as he forced his head back. He leaned close to his face again, and gently removed Kidou's glasses with his right hand.

"How beautiful eyes..." -He smirked, keeping eye contact and leaned even more closer.

Kidou got surprised as Gouenji took of his glasses. Of course he usually doesn't wear it at home, but now he even forgot about that thing over his eyes. The lust made him forget it.

"Poor Kidou-kun is aroused...aww what a shame..." -The blond said in a whining tone as his fingers started to undo the other adult's tie with soft moves.

Kidou swallowed, closing his eyes. His body was heated up as he needed the boy in front of him so badly. He pushed himself against the wall and cried out.

Gouenji soon got his tie and put it around his own neck.   
"Kidou...fuck me hard today. I know you want it too, aren't you?"

Kidou moaned and started to struggle weakly against Gouenji.   
"Hnn...S-Shuuya..."

"I want an answer." -Gouenji tried to keep his voice steady, he actually got turned on too. He tugged on his shirt and leaned closer again.

"I...I want it..." -Kidou breathed, tilting his head backwards...

"Then do it." -The blond demanded, slowly unbuttoning his white shirt at his neck.

"I-I can't..." -The other panted and looked into his eyes.

Gouenji hissed quietly, but didn't say anything. Why did Kidou thought that he wouldn't like it? Or it would hurt too much? He would say stop if it would cross the line.   
As the shirt got unbuttoned, Gouenji pushed himself against him again, making the other gasp out. With teasing movements, he slowly brushed over his torso, while his other hand went behind his neck to scratch it gently with his nails. "Kidou-kun...I want you so much..." -Gouenji whispered into his ear quietly, as his hand slowly went to Kidou's member.

"Ahh...hn..." -Kidou moaned. He was unable to do anything, the blond taking the dominance completely.

Gouenji smirked, hearing Kidou like that, it turned him on even more. Suddenly he bucked his hips forward, and then again. With slow and steady rhythm he repeated it, making them squeeze against each other.   
"Ahhh...Kidouu..." -He moaned loudly into his ear.

Kidou shut his eyes close as he started to get insane from the lust.

"Ahh..." -Gouenji moaned again, making Kidou's head dizzy even more. His nails dug into his skin at his neck. The blond started to get impatient.

"Kidou...do something..."

Kidou opened his eyes, and looked at his lover over him. His hand started to move up again, holding his waist with gentle strokes over it. He pulled Gouenji closer by his upper back, and kissed him passionately.

Gouenji groaned, accepting it. How Kidou touched him...the world around them faded, only the two existed in these very moments.

Soon Kidou broke it and stepped away from the wall.  
"Shuuya...You want it that much?" -He asked with heavy breathing.

Gouenji slowly looked up at him  
"Yes, and if you won't do it, I might just leave you here like that to suffer."

Kidou parted his lips but then got serious and kissed him roughly.

Gouenji couldn't react, the kiss surprised him.

Kidou suddenly picked him up while he broke the kiss to bite his neck. His hands held his boyfriend firmly.

Gouenji threw his head back and sighed quietly. He hoped that Kidou will take the control over him now.

Soon Kidou got into the bedroom and put Gouenji down, climbing onto him "Say if it hurts and I will stop." -He said in a calm tone while he carressed his thighs.

Gouenji sighed and nodded, watching Kidou's eyes full of life from the desire.

Kidou gathered some confidence and looked over him. He put up a lingerie just to make him do it?   
"Y-you look beautiful Love...you will kill me with it soon..." -He said and smiled, slowly undoing the lace of the lingerie to reveal his torso completely. "I will satisfy you deep in here..." -Kidou said as he put his warm hand onto his lower abdomen.

"Kidou...hn...wh...ahhnn..." -Gouenji moaned over his sentence, and almost painfully arched his back.

"Shh...It's okay..." -Kidou put his finger onto his lips, shutting up the blond beneath him. He slowly leaned down and kissed over his torso, until the lingerie's waistband.

Gouenji closed his eyes as he felt the heat rushing through his veins. Just the two of them against the rest of the world.

"You are leaking Love. Already doing it for me...I appreciate..." -Kidou said in a husky tone, pulling his pants down.

"Just fuck me already Kidou..." -Gouenji struggled and whimpered under him.

"You need preparation." -Kidou sighed and reached for the nightstand to get the lube. He put a fair amount of it onto his fingers and slowly pushed the first in.

Gouenji gasped out. After these days he could finally feel him again. His skin flushed, focusing only onto his boyfriend.

Kidou started to move it faster, earing some soft sounds from the blond. After a minute, he already put the second finger in, watching his reaction.

"Hnn..." -Gouenji shut his eyes close as he felt it a bit uncomfortable now, but it made him want it even more.

Kidou saw what feels that caused, but continued. He trusted in his Shuuya enough to know that he would say stop if it's too much. 2 minutes passed when the blond's face showed that he was in pleasure again. Kidou put the third in, getting impatient.

"Aghn!" -Gouenji cried out but then he shutted himself up. He couldn't take only 3 fingers? That's impossible. He can endure it.

"Are you...okay Love?" -Kidou breathed heavily

"Y-yes...continue." -Gouenji looked into his eyes, with his barely opened ones.

Kidou nodded and started to move them in a steady but slow rhythm, soon getting faster.

Gouenji clenched his teeth but then the pain faded again, leaving him with only pleasure.   
"Kidou...do it."

Kidou stopped for a moment, still unsure of this. He leaned forward and raised Gouenji's chin.   
"H-how rough do you want me to...to fuck you?"

Gouenji looked at him with a smug smile.   
"Until I beg for mercy...and getting completely broken..."

Kidou instinctly moaned out from the thought, leaned closer.   
"Shuuya...you want me to fuck you senseless so much...I will make that wish of yours come true...but please if I'm too rough say stop. I don't want to hurt you..." -He said and kissed his forehead.

"You are talking big...show me the meaning behind it." -Gouenji smirked and pulled him for a rough kiss by his neck.

Kidou kissed back but then he broke it and grabbed the lube again as he pulled his fingers out. He unbelted himself, Gouenji licking his lips as they suddenly got sore.  
Soon Kidou's pants were gone too, lubing himself up. His hands grabbed Gouenji's hips to keep him in place when he positioned himself, pushing in slowly.

Gouenji stopped for a moment when the sudden pain hit him.

"Ahhhh!" -He shouted with a weak voice and arched his back.

"A-are you alright?" -Kidou stopped, breathing heavily from the sensation

"Y-yes...I'm fine..." -The other panted, trying to relax around him, taking deep breaths.

Kidou didn't say anything, just continued, groaning out in pleasure.

Gouenji put his hand onto his mouth, trying to relax and take him.

Kidou was overcome with the desire, he couldn't even touch him for 2 days...it looked like forever. He bucked his hips forward and pushed in completely, moaning louder. But then he quickly realized that it might hurted for him...

"AHHhhh!" -Gouenji shouted out with widened eyes, grabbing Kidou's arm, his eyes watering.

"S-sorry!" -Kidou stopped and gently carressed his cheek.

"Nn...hnn...nothing..." -Gouenji tried to endure the pain.

"I better sto-"

"No! Don't...I...I need you..." -The blond interupted, moving his hips a little.

"But...Shuuya..."

Gouenji looked at him with teary eyes  
"Pl...please..."

Kidou got surprised for a moment. Gouenji hardly ever does begging. He needed him that much?  
"Y-you like it then...?"

"Y-yes..." -He said quietly.

Kidou looked at him for a moment, but then he started to move again.

Gouenji still had to clench his teeth, but he noticed that the pain started to fade a bit.

Kidou held his hips, getting faster and faster with every thrust.   
"S-shuuya...ahhh..." -He moaned out in pleasure every time when he pushed in completely.

"Kidou...hnn!" -Gouenji cried out as his eyes started to water again, but from the pleasure now.

Kidou saw how he felt nice under him.   
"D-do you want me to...ah...move faster?"

"Yes...please..." -Gouenji moaned

Seeing how the blond didn't feel any tense or pain, they can move onto the next part.  
Kidou smirked a little, raising his chin to force eye contact.   
"Since when did you get that sensitive Love? It makes me want to fuck you hard so badly..." -Kidou fake sobbed, his nails crawling down on his lover's skin.

Gouenji's eyes widened from that sudden attitude, crying out in the next moment...Kidou's words and expression...it made him insane.

Kidou's hand reached his hips again, diging his nails into his flesh. In the meanwhile he leaned very close to his ear.  
"Tell me when I should stop Love..." -He whispered quietly, giving a kiss onto his ear and then he suddenly thrusted in completely.

"Aaahhhhn!!" -Gouenji threw his head back with a loud half shout and half scream.

"I love your sweet voice..." -Kidou moaned and started move at a rough pace.

"Ahhh...hah! K-Kidouu..." -Gouenji shouted from the pain with closed eyes, as he pulled Kidou against him with his hands.

Kidou leaned down and started to nibble on his neck and collarbone, biting down at the same time when he trusted in again with a sigh of pleasure.

"F-faster...ahh! -Gouenji bucked his hips forward and cried out.

"Hmm...I will gladly do it..." -Kidou hummed and bit down harder, slamming against him faster.

"Ahhhh!" -The blond shouted again. The lust was too much for him.

Kidou licked at the wound and pulled out for a moment, only to flip him over onto his abdomen.   
"Onto your elbows." -He demanded.

Gouenji got surprised, but then he slowly got onto his elbows as Kidou wanted him.

Kidou smiled smugly and slowly brushed over his back, enjoying the sight he had. His hand perfectly moved on his body's shape, soon reaching his hips. Without a warn or anything, positioned himself and pushed in fully again.

Gouenji couldn't even react at first, but then the half pain and pleasure hit him. "Kidou!! Ahhh...!" -Gouenji moaned out and shifted, hanging his head downwards.

"You like it when I fuck you like that, aren't you?" -Kidou smirked and started to move at an already fast pace.

Gouenji didn't say anything, he couldn't. From that pleasure he had, he sobbed, but soon cried silently.

Kidou kept the rhythm, slamming against him harder and harder, getting closer to his release.

"Kidou...ahhh...I-I can't!!" -He grabbed the sheets and cried, moaning out with every thrust.

Kidou just watched him under himself, suddenly slamming against his spot with a moan   
"Shuuya...you feel so good..."

"AAAHhh!" -Gouenji collapsed, but Kidou kept his hips up. The blond was so close.

Kidou was close as well, and as Gouenji lowered, he bent over him.   
"Shuuya...you are a so pretty...pretty good to fuck..." -He whispered and kissed over his neck.

"Ahh...f-fuck..." -Gouenji let out a muffled sound and tightened his grip on the sheets.

"Come for me Shuuya..." -Kidou moved his hips a little to slam against his spot.  
"Come..."

Gouenji shutted his eyes and his muscles tensed. He came with a loud moan, a bit of salvia leaking out of his mouth...

Kidou felt how he tightened around him, and couldn't hold him orgasm back, no matter how much he wanted to hold on. He came deep inside him with a loud moan of release, collapsing onto his lover with heavy breathing.

Gouenji couldn't even move, he just panted under him and tried to get back to his senses.

After 2-3 minutes, Kidou pulled out and got off him, laying next to him  
"Are you alright Love...?"

Gouenji whined and slowly raised his head up, looking into Kidou's eyes.  
"I...I'm fine..."

Kidou smiled and cuddled closer.  
"How sensitive you became Love..." -Kidou chuckled.

Gouenji got embarrassed for a moment  
"Shut up."

"Nahh...you are so rude."

"No. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Why noot?"

"Just because."

"Love...you don't have to act like that with me..."

"I...I know."

"You will always be my Shuuya, so don't feel bothered about it. I'm glad if you liked it." -Kidou smiled and slowly kissed him.

Gouenji hummed and accepted it, smirking a bit after they parted.  
"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!  
> Thank you!


End file.
